freddie is mr mom: a seddie songfic
by disneychannelswag
Summary: freddie loses his job and has to take care of seddie, cibby, and spasha kids. will he go crazy? song used is mr. mom by lonestar.


Freddie is mr. mom: a seddie sonfic

Important info: I don't own icarly or lonestar (the band who made this song) there is seddie, cibby, and spasha, I might use this song in another one of my stories, but please note the 2 stories have nothing to do with each other. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy!

_Lost my job came home mad_

_Got a hug and a kiss and that's too bad_

(today, I lost my job as computer technition. I was mad and didn't know how I was gonna support our family! When I told sam she hugged me , kissed me, and told me " that's too bad")

_She said, I can go to work until you find another job_

_I like the sound of that! Watch tv and take long naps_

_(_sam offered to go to work until I found another job. This is SAM were talking about. And she's WILLING to work! I liked the sound of that. I could watch tv and take naps. Loooong naps)

_Go from a hard working man, to being mr. mom!_

( I could go from wracking my brain all day to babysitting! How easy is that?)

_Well, pampers melt in a maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind barney for the 15__th__ time_

( little did I know, pampers diapers will melt in our maytag dryer. Then I had to move the crayons up to a higher drawer, and rewind barney for the FIFTEENTH time. Ya know, " I love you you love me were a great big family gets VERY annoying after 15 times)

_Breakfast, six naps at nine_

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

( I had to fix breakfast for them all, then to give myself a break, put them all down for a total of 6 (yes, 6 naps at nine o'clock. If your wondering why 6 naps, sam and I don't have 6 kids. We have 2, carly and gibby have 2, and sasha striker and spencer have 2. So since everyone else had to work, I got to babysit 6 kids ages 1,3,5,7,9, and 11. I should also mention it was summerbreak for the kids or else I wouldn't have kids 5-11. Oh, man! Now theres bubble gum in our baby son, nathan's hair! Just let me guess who did it. Carly and gibby's 5 year old son, noah. He was the only one chewing gum. After I got the gum out of nathan's hair, I went to sit in my lazy chair, but there was nathan's sweet potatoes on it! Im guessing our 3 year old daughter, catherine did it. She's just like her mom)

_Been crazy all day long_

_And its only Monday mr. mom!_

( its been a crazy day, and its only Monday!)

_Football, soccer and ballet. squeeze in scouts and PTA_

_And there's that shopping list she left that's 7 pages long_

( I had to run spencer and sasha's son, jerry, to football (he's 11). Then take their 9 year old daughter, grace to soccer practice. And finally, carly and gibby's 7 year old daughter, miranda to ballet. After she gets done with ballet, take her to sunshine scouts. Sam needed me to attend the PTA meeting since she was at work. Luckily I only had to take noah, catherine, and nathan. Although I'd have to wait until I get done babysitting the other kids to go to the store. Heaven knows what I'd come up with and I'd probably be banned from mall-mart because jerry might set something on fire)

_how much smoke can one stove make? Kids won't eat my charcoal cake_

_its more than any man can take being mr. mom!_

( I've REALLY gotta learn how to cook. The stove has made A LOT of smoke today, along with a lot of beep-beeps coming from the fire alarms, which noah thought were aliens coming to take us on the mothership. Yup, he's the son of gibby, alright. Grace demanded I make a cake, so I did. It turned into charcoal cake. How do these women do it?)

_Well, pampers melt in a maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind barney for the 16__th__ time_

( grace and jerry were fighting and took nathan's diaper off and threw it in the dryer. I had to move the crayons to an even HIGHER drawer because noah and miranda scribbled all over the bathroom's wall. Then I went to rewind barney for the SIXTEENTH time for catherine and nathan.

_Breakfast, six naps at nine_

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

( I fixed cereal for them and put them all down for a nap. After they woke up, I found more gum in nathan's hair. It was noah's gum that jerry gave to him. So I took the gum and hid it. Annnd… catherine put MORE of nathan's sweet potatoes in my lazy chair)

_Been crazy all day long_

_And its only Monday mr. mom!_

( its been yet another crazy all day kinda day. And its only Monday mr. mom!)

_Before I fall in bed tonight,if the dog didn't eat the classified's,_

_Im gonna look just one more time!_

( before I go to bed tonight, if our dog fido didn't eat the classfied section in the newspaper, im gonna look for another job because…)

_Pampers melt in a maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind barney for the eighteenth time_

( jerry and grace put a whole box of nathan's pampers in the dryer, the crayons are now in the highest drawer possible because now our whole bathroom is colored " carnation pink" and "yellow-green" and barney has been rewinded EIGHTEEN times now)

_Breakfast, 6 naps at nine_

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

( more cereal since I cant cook, more naps because I need a break. I see jerry has found his gum because there is MORE in nathan's hair, and catherine has found the sweet potatoes because there is more in my lazy chair)

_Been crazy all day long_

_Oh, been crazy all day long_

_And its only Monday mr. mom!_

( its been crazy yet again, and its only Monday mr. mom!)

_Oh, !_

_(_im acually really proud of myself!)

When sam got home I said to her this: "_balancing checkbooks, juggling bills, thought their was nothing to it. Baby now I know how you feel! But what I wanna know, is how you do it?"_ then I kissed her and hugged her and told her I loved her. Later, I took her to dinner and we left catherine and nathan with carly and gibby. On the way there, I told her "_honey, you're my HERO!"_

_The end _

**So how did you like it? I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
